Reducing the amount of foreign particles in indoor living and working areas is a large concern for people affected by breathing such particles. Indoor climate control systems are an abundant source of these particles and filtration of the air emanating from these systems has been widely practiced.
Filtering of the air emanating from an indoor climate control system has been practiced in the past by using filtering means at the main source of the system's air as well as at the air registers located at the final distribution point of the air in the system. Filters at the air registers used in the past, however, inadequately filter the air, are cumbersome and create a obstruction in the working and living environments.
One device that has been proposed to filter air at the air climate control register is a box-like apparatus made from a perforated sheet of pre-cut cardboard which can be folded into its proper shape by the ultimate user. The apparatus further provides for a filter material fastened to an open surface of the device for filtering and release of forced air from the hot air system for which it was designed. Finally, the apparatus includes a flange made by bending a section of the perforated cardboard pattern for securing the device to the register while in use. The patent attempts to provide for an efficient and convenient air filter device, however, it has serious drawbacks.
One major drawback of the device and other variations of it is that it is inconvenient to use. The mere presence of the raised box style creates an obstruction in the living or working environment inhibiting free movement. The filter box can be kicked, crushed or tripped over by people in normal movement about the environment. Also, the box device requires partial assembly before use, making it a less desirable option. A second drawback is that the box-type filter is difficult to clean since the filter cloth is attached to the cardboard frame. Finally, the box-type design restricts registers with adjustable air flow valves from properly directing air flowing from the system.
Consequently, a need exists for a convenient device for filtering air emanating from an air climate control system.